marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Banner (Earth-3998)
The Hulk is one of the most powerful beings on Earth due to his powers increasing when his rage increases. He is physically one of the strongest and most powerful beings in the Ultra Marvel Universe and even a match for his Mainstream Counterpart. *'Transformation': The process by which Banner usually transforms into the Hulk is presumably the result of the chemical catalyst, adrenaline (a.k.a. epinephrine). As in normal human beings, Banner's adrenal medulla secretes large amounts of adrenaline in time of fear, rage, or stress, which hormonally stimulates the heart rate, increases blood-sugar levels, and inhibits sensations of fatigue. Whereas the secretion heightens normal physical abilities in normal human beings, in Banner's case it triggers the complex chemical-extra-physical process that transforms him into the Hulk. The total time of transformation falls anywhere between seconds to five minutes, depending on the initial adrenaline surge, which will be determined by the original stimulus. Soon after the transformation, the amount of adrenalin in the Hulk will return to more normal, reduced levels. When the Hulk transforms back into Banner, the excess muscle mass and energy is lost, presumably to the same place he derives it. *'Superhuman Strength': The Hulk possesses the capacity for virtually limitless physical strength. While in a calm state, this incarnation was capable of lifting well over 100 tons. However, while in an enraged state, adrenaline surges through the Hulk's body, magnifying his extraordinary strength significantly above his standard limits. The Hulk's immeasurable strength is directly proportional to his level of rage, excitement, stress. * Superhuman Leaping Ability: The Hulk is able to use his highly developed leg muscles to leap great distances. While calm, he is capable of leaping roughly six miles. However, as the Hulk becomes enraged, his strength increases considerably, which means he can jump much farther than usual. The Hulk has transposed 1,000 miles with a single leap. On more than one occasion, the Hulk has nearly jumped into the Earth's orbit. The Hulk also shows incredible precision with his ability to aim his jumps and landings. He grabbed missiles on multiple occasions and landed on islands barely visible from the height he fell from. :* Superhuman Stamina: The Hulk's body counteracts fatigue poisons that build up in his muscles during physical activity. In an enraged state, the Hulk is capable of exerting himself at peak physical capacity for several days before fatigue begins to affect him. However, much like his great physical strength, the Hulk's stamina does increase as he becomes angrier. :* Superhuman Durability: In addition to great strength, the Hulk's body possesses a high degree of resistance to physical injury. The Hulk has survived tremendous amount of punishment throughout his career. The Hulk's skin is impervious to conventional blades, adamantium and vibranium being among the few metals that are capable of piercing his skin. This invulnerability extends to the optic system since bullets, grenade shrapnels, Hawkeye's arrows, The Hulk is able to withstand high caliber bullets, powerful energy blasts, pressures extremes, falls from orbital heights, maximized heat without blistering, maximized cold without freezing, and also powerful impacts. The Hulk has withstood several times the impact of ground zero nuclear explosions, the Human Torch's Nova Blast, with a maximum temperature of one million degrees Fahrenheit, and the crushing pressures of 100Gs without suffering any damage or harm. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite the Hulk's high resistance to physical harm, it is possible to cause the Hulk injury. However, the Hulk is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body (even his limbs) with much greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. In fact the Hulk was able to systematically regenerate his internal organs and tissues. The Hulk also demonstrated his exceptional healing capacity when, during a battle with Vector, all of his skin and part of his muscle mass were extracted from his body. He efficiently regained the mass and quickly healed. Even the Omega-Level biokinetic Elixir's death touch could only retard him temporarily. The Hulk's healing factor also enables him to resist to physical transmutations. Additionally, the Hulk heals faster and more extensively the madder he gets. Combined with the Hulk's superhuman durability, this makes him extremely difficult to injure or harm, as noted by Wolverine during their second battle, as every time Wolverine cut him, he grew angrier, and his skin grew harder and he healed even faster. * Immunity to All Earth-Based Diseases and Viruses: The Hulk is immune to all known Earth-based diseases and viruses, including AIDS. He can operate under intense conditions for extended periods of time due to his body not developing fatigue toxins quickly. * Longevity: For all intents and purposes the Hulk lives indefinitely. Because of his healing factor that regenerates his cells, and the gamma energy and the dark magic Hulk has absorbed that empowers him, he has an extended lifespan. * Superhuman Speed: Regardless of his size, Hulk's superhumanly strong legs allow him to run at speeds that are well beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Hulk's speed is so relatively high that, while tunneling underground from Subterranea to California at superhuman speeds, the Ultras apprehensively feared that he could fracture the San Andreas fault line in a matter of hours.The Hulk also possesses immense swimming speeds as well. He has been clocked to be swimming at 80 knots. * Adaptation to Hostile Habitats: There have been several events in the past where Hulk has not only faced extended periods of time in oxygen-less outer space without suffocating, but he has repeatedly spoken in these inhospitable habitats. It was theorized by Nick Fury that the Hulk could adapt to the environment of space as inherent property of his mutation. He based this thesis on accumulated data about the Hulk. For example, Hulk can harmonize his biological structure with the depths of the ocean. This suggests the Hulk could adapt to a wide diversity of inhospitable environments. It is plausible that this power is also enhanced by rage. * Underwater Breathing: The Hulk has been on the ocean floor a number of times. He is able to breathe due to his body developing a gland which creates an oxygenated perfluorocarbon emulsion which fills his lungs and equalizes the pressure. He is therefore able to breathe fluid and avoid decompression and nitrogen narcosis. * Resistance to Psychic Control: In many instances the Hulk has demonstrated great psychic resistance as side-effect of his rage. In normal conditions it is virtually impossible to mentally enslave Hulk. In parallel this ability also increases with his rage. * Extrasensory Perception: * Astral Form Perception: The Hulk has the unique ability of being able to see "astral forms"--or ghosts and even physically interact with them. This ability has also been passed on to Bruce after his first transformation into Hulk, Bruce Banner subconsciously saw and feared his father's ghost. | Abilities = Dr. Bruce Banner is the 3rd smartest man in the world, falling behind Tony Stark and Reed Richards, Bruce Banner possesses a mind so brilliant that it cannot be measured by any known intelligence test. When Banner is the Hulk, the Banner's consciousness is buried within the Hulk's, and can influence the Hulk's behavior only to a very limited extent. However, recent facts indicate that Banner subconsciously restrains Hulk's full power. | Strength = Class 150+; the Hulk is one of the physically strongest beings in the entire Ultra Marvel Universe. The Hulk possesses vast superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) far in excess of 150 tons easily. In human form Bruce Banner possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who doesn't engage in regular exercise. When the Hulk gets enraged his strength increases exponentially. The Hulk has no strength limit, his strength varies from 150 tons to practically unlimited levels. His incredible strength has caused the downfall of supervillains and other superheroes who misunderstood him. | Weaknesses = *''' Rage Nullification:' The Hulk's rage also can be obstructed; this is exemplified by Betty Ross successfully calming him down in several instances. Telepaths with vast empathy potential can theoretically emulate this effect. *'Gas Inhalation:' Great doses of gas can temporarily detain the Hulk. However, it's not an insurmountable obstacle, since Hulk can dissipate the gas with a powerful thunderclap, destabilizing the opponent with the resulting shockwaves. *'Strength Increasing Factor:' The Hulk normally doesn't achieve full strength in the first moments after his transformation. Unless there is a substantial and significant event that breaks Banner's restraints and triggers far superior amounts of adrenaline in his circulatory system. *' Extreme Conditions:' Finally, he can be hurt or even killed by cosmic entities or extraordinarily powerful individuals, and under some conditions be psychically manipulated by exceptionally powerful telepaths. *'Reduced Intelligence:''' As the Hulk, Banner's genius intellect has been reduced to a point where the Hulk cannot speak and can only communicate with roars or growls. This can be dangerous as sometimes Hulk will forget the faces and names of his friends and teammates and will attack anyone that he feels threatened by. |Notes = Bruce Banner's birth date is 29.03.90 }} Category:Earth-3998 Category:Scientists Category:Super-Soldiers Category:SHIELD members Category:Alternate Form Category:Super Strength Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Healing Factor Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Super Speed Category:Adaptation Category:Aquatic Survival Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Geniuses Category:Murderers Category:Awesomekid120